The present system relates to a bracket used in window openings and walls for supporting air conditioners and like.
Air conditioner (AC) units for cooling rooms are highly popular and these units are ubiquitous in homes and apartment buildings alike. The usual method of installing such equipment is to fasten it into the window opening and lower the window to close the window opening space above it. An air conditioner is rather heavy and extends a substantial horizontal distance outside the building and beyond the window opening and frame. An AC unit can easily weigh over 100 pounds. They are therefore most difficult to secure within the window frame and when the window is raised, may fall outwardly. This could cause quite serious accidents if the air conditioner unit happens to be on a high rise building. So far air conditioners have been perfected and have been selling for a long time. However, no sensible, compact, and easy to install device has been conceived to successfully secure and support it in a window opening.
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,278, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, discloses a window mounted air conditioner installation system that secures an air conditioner in a window opening while allowing a user to open and close the window. The system of apparatus includes; base plate which is mounted on the window sash and has central section, an inverted U-shaped indoor section, and an inverted L-shaped for supporting the air conditioner thereupon; and a two-piece telescoping support bar having a hollow rectangular first bar member and a rectangular second bar member slidably mounted therein with elastomeric end stoppers at the outer ends of the bars. The support bar is extended such that the end stoppers fit into the vertical side supports of the window frame in which the vertical sides of the window slide and is locked into the extended position on top of the air conditioner by a cam lever type locking member on the support bar.
Burton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,816, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, discloses a universal air conditioner mounting bracket for supporting a window air conditioner on a window sill in a window opening. The bracket includes: a generally horizontal support member attached to the window sill for supporting the outside portion of the air conditioner; a foot that rests against an outside surface of the wall below the window opening; a strut member having an upper end attached near a distal end of the support member and a lower end thereof attached to the foot member; and apparatus to selectively adjust height of the proximal end of the support member above the window sill.
Karkhanis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,131, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, discloses a saddle type room air conditioning unit wherein evaporator and condenser housings are supported in a fixed relationship by a connecting portion affording support for the housings and controlled air flow communication between the housings. Sealing devices are releasably latched to the connecting portion and cooperate therewith to completely seal the unit vertically relative to a window sill and sash and horizontally between vertical sides of a window frame. A latching device is also disclosed for adjustably releasably latching upper and lower window sashes relative to one another, as required to prevent unauthorized removal of the unit from a window opening.